The Rocky Horror Supernatural Show
by mockingjay62442
Summary: "But hear this boys, you'll regret this. Trust me." warns a mischievous Gabriel when Rocky Horror is refused by Sam and Dean. Buckle up boys, you're in for a wild ride... (Rated M for language and suggested sex. Yes, I know ya'll want your smut. But it's just in case.)
1. Science Fiction Double Feature

Halloween is never a huge affair for hunters. Tracking and hunting the supernatural, the ghosts and ghouls of Halloween traditions are simply part of everyday life. The only tradition the Winchesters took part in was the "eat a shitload of candy" part. And even that was pretty one-sided.

So that's why Sam and Dean were pretty surprised when Gabriel suddenly popped up in their motel living room on October 31st with a huge bowl of popcorn and a copy of Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Let's get this party started!" The angel exclaimed. Dean gave him a skeptical look.

"Sorry birdboy, but if you think we're going to watch a guy dance around in lingerie with you, you've got another thing coming." He said, tossing his candy wrapper aside and reaching for another.

"Fine. Then you don't get any popcorn." Gabriel said sulkily, setting the bowl down in the floor and starting towards the TV.

"Does this thing have a DVD player?" He mused to himself, taking the DVD out of it's case. Sam laughed.

"Dude, we are not watching that with you."

"Yeah, besides - Charlie Brown's on." Dean added, mouth full of chocolate.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning back to them. "Come'on boys, it's a classic! Don't make me force you." He warned.

Dean leaned forward on the edge of the bed, looking at the angel seriously. "So let me get this straight. You're going to force us to watch the tranny in the sequins? I don't think I've had enough alcohol for this," He added to Sam.

"Tell you what - if you hate it, I'll turn it off." Gabriel crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Soon Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Deal. But remember, if it's bad, it's off. Got it?"

Gabriel grinned. "Roger that, Sammy-boy." He turned back to find the wretched DVD player. After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers impatiently. The words "THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW" appeared on the screen in red letters against a black. Suddenly, the words faded away to a ruby red pair of lips which began to sing.

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still_

_But he told us where we stand_

_And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear_

_Claude Raines was the invisible man_

Gabriel started to mouth the words. Dean and Sam exchanged glance. The lips on the screen were surprisingly distracting. Dean sighed, reaching for another chocolate bar.

_Science Fiction Double Feature_

_Dr. X will build a creature_

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

Sam frowned to himself. These lyrics just didn't make any sense. They were basically made up of a bunch of movie references from the 70s. God knows how weird the rest of this movie would be. So after about 3 and a half minutes of the gibberish, Sam walked over to the T.V. set and turned it off, much to the confusion of the angel.

_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night-_*click!*

"Wai-hey! What are you doing?!" Gabriel stood up.

"I hate it. So it's off. That was the deal, Gabriel."

Gabriel frowned and opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest. But after a moment, a grin replaced the angry look on his face and he straightened.

"Alright. Fine. I'll leave." He bent down, picked up his bowl of popcorn with as much dignity as he could muster, and started for the door. Sam and Dean exchanged glances as they had not expected it to be that easy.

"But hear this, boys," Gabriel turned on his heel, his usual mischievous expression in place. "You'll regret this. Trust me." And he disappeared down the hall.

Sam frowned and turned to Dean. "Should we be worried?"

Dean thought for a second. "Naw. Besides, what's the worst he can do?"


	2. Dammit, Sam!

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took so long with this one. I kept trying to make it longer but my brain would not allow it. *le sigh***

**That's actually something I wanted to mention. If you've ever seen the movie, you'll notice that there's not much time between songs. So most of the chapters will be kinda short. **

**Just a heads up.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

_Hey Janet?_

_Yes Brad?_

_I've got something to say._

_Un-huh?_

_I really love the_  
_skillful way_  
_you beat the other girls_  
_to the brides bouquet._

_Oh Brad..._

Dean woke up, shaking his head. Looking down, he saw he was in the...Impala?

_I've one thing to say and tha-_

"What?" A confused Dean asked, turning off the radio. He heard a groan from behind him and Sam appeared, hair messed up as ever, from the backseat.

"I think I ate too much candy," Sam muttered.

"Hate to say it Sammy, but last I remembered Willy Wonka doesn't zap you to the middle of nowhere. Where the hell is nowhere, anyways?" Dean responded, looking out the rain streaked window and saw that they were on the side of a dark road, where no houses of any kind were seen, except for a large castle a few miles behind them.

"You tell me." Sam said. "Come'on. Let's check it out." He opened his door as Dean did the same.

And almost got run over by a motorcycle.

"Hey! Slow the fuck down!" Dean yelled after him, but the bike was already too far out of sight.

"Manics." He muttered, turning back to Sam who sighed, opening the door and rummaging through the small compartment where they kept cellphones. He frowned and got out to face Dean.

"No phone?" Dean guessed, a "could this get any worse?" look on his face. Sam nodded and put a finger to his lips in thought. After a moment, he looked up again.

"Alright, so we have to choices. One, we could just drive to the nearest town and find some directions back to the hotel. Two, we could go check out that castle, see if anyone's there with a phone to call Bobby. What do you think?" Sam asked, although he could tell by Dean's expression exactly what he thought.

"I say we get the hell out of here." Dean said firmly, opening the door of the Impala and getting in, Sam also getting in on his side in his usual crawl-in fashion. Dean revved up the car, turning the radio on to that stupid song Janet song and heading down the road away from the castle.

Interestingly enough, they didn't even notice the truck running them over from the side until everything went black.

_Oh, it's nicer than Betty Monroe had! _

_Oh Brad!_

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad _

_Oh Brad_

_That you met Mom and you know Dad. _

_Oh Brad_

_I've one thing to say and that's Brad._

_I'm ma-_

"Shut up." Dean snapped, turning off the radio again but with more force than nessasary. What had just happened? He should be a Dean sandwich on the side of the road right now. Not in the Impala, with that song playing again.

He heard a groan to see Sam emerge from the back seat. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" Maybe this was like the time loop incident, but reversed. Sam sighed.

"Oh I remember all right." He sat up slowly. "Waking up in the Impala - the first time - us deciding not to go for the creepy castle and getting hit by a truck."

He looked out of the window into the dark and rainy night. There the castle stood, strange and mysterious in the distance. There was only one person he could think of that would do this. "This is Gabriel." He looked over at Dean, nodded. He knew.

"Well Sammy," Dean opened the car door with a jerk and getting out. "Let's go kick some archangel ass."


End file.
